The Elusive Demiguise
by dancer4813
Summary: "Lorcan heard his brother's quiet signal, a robin's song, and counted down. 3… 2… 1… NOW! He thought, leaping out from behind a shrub of his own. The boys landed on the figure and tried to wrestle it to the ground, but well-muscled arms pulled them off and deposited them on the ground." What happens when Lorcan and Lysander try to catch a Demiguise? For lilac butterflies' SRC.


_This is a one-shot for lilac butterflies' Sibling Relationship Competition. I chose #1 of the Next Generation category and was presented with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. This idea came to me out of the blue and I hope you find it enjoyable. _

_Presenting:_

**The Elusive Demiguise**

Grey clouds hid a grey sky and the hills on the outskirts of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole weren't their usual lush green. The shadow cast by the darkened skies muted the generally bright colors of the countryside and strong winds that brought the coming storm flattened the long grasses and rustled through the trees.

But for two blonde-haired boys the weather was perfect. They hid beneath the old oak tree down by the stream, giggling silently as the whistling of the wind created music while it blew through the special holes their mother had carved when she was a child in that very spot. The music was pure and other-worldy; which suited the young boy's insatiable appetite for adventure and their never-ending search for an elusive Demiguise who was rumored to have been spotted near the water a few days previous.

"Quiet, Lorc." One little boy scolded softly as his brother shifted in his position and broke a twig. "We have to be _real_ silent if we want to see the dem-guis. Mum said so."

"No, she only said that we shouldn't be too loud or scare it." Lorcan argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the corners of his mouth turning downward. "Besides, dad said that it likes the red-striped pears from the tree in the yard. Why didn't we get those again?" He was tired of sitting in the tree, waiting for something to happen.

"Cuz' mum says they like the ethe-ethereal music from the tree." Lorcan sighed quietly, the release of air blending into the eerie song that waxed and waned with the wind.

There was a pause where the only sounds were the whispering of the branches of the tree and the music that whistled over the hills from where they sat. Both boys wondered if they would even be able to see the creature before going in for supper. Their stomachs rumbled in hunger and both were doubting that there even was such a thing as a Demiguise. Four hours they had been waiting for one to wander by; ever since their mother had sent them outside to play after lunch.

A sudden snap of a stick from outside the tree, loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind, caused the six-year old twins to stiffen in attention, sharing a wary look.

Lysander, the slightly more daring one, crawled forward silently, peeking out of the sheltered hole that led down to the roots where they sat. Seconds later he scurried backward, nearly running into his brother. His green eyes were wide with anticipation and caution.

"There's something out there." He mouthed, jerking his head to the opening.

"What was it?" Lorcan mouthed back, a trickle of hope forming in his chest. Maybe they would get to see the creature after all.

Lysander shrugged his shoulders, a universal 'I don't know' symbol.

Lorcan rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought that he had gotten all the brains out of the two of them. He snuck forward silently, his ears pricked for further movement or sound. He could hear nothing but the wind.

His head poked through the tangle of roots and he winced as one caught on his hair. He surveyed the surrounding area through squinted eyes in an attempt to make out a silhouette against the ever-darkening sky and pulled back sharply when he saw the hulking shape of a large animal near the water's edge, his heart pounding furiously.

"What?" hissed his brother from behind him. The figure turned and Lorcan pulled himself back under the roots, shaking his head and holding a finger to his lips.

"Quiet." He mouthed.

Lysander took in his brother's tense expression and nodded, inching up to join him at the opening.

Two pairs of pale green eyes peeked from between the gnarled anchors that held the ancient oak in the ground and scanned the stream for another glimpse of the _thing._

A pale finger, white against the dark wood, motioned to a point several yards away. Lorcan narrowed his eyes and nodded when he made out the huge form leaning toward the slow-moving water. It crouched on two legs, like a person would, and had long arms that reached down to the ground. Both boys felt a thrill of excitement and, with nary a sound, they inched out from the shelter of roots.

"You go left, I'll go right." Lysander breathed into his brother's ear, his warm breath making Lorcan twitch and nearly giggle, catching himself just in time.

The boys moved with practiced precision. Ever since hearing the stories about the mysterious animals discovered by their mother and father they had taught themselves how to 'catch' one. They had practiced the sneaking maneuver many times and so they made their way along the banks without a sound.

The creature was hunched over a blueberry bush that had seen its share of the blond twins during picking season. Lorcan heard his brother's quiet signal, a robin's song, and counted down.

3… 2… 1… NOW! He thought, leaping out from behind a shrub of his own. The boys landed on the figure and tried to wrestle it to the ground, but well-muscled arms pulled them off and deposited them on the ground.

"Lumos." A soft voice whispered into the gloom.

A sphere of warm yellow light suffused the shore with light and both boys gasped as they took in their father, Rolf Scamander, who's eyes were lit with amusement and whose mouth was stretched in a grin, deep chuckles rolling out from his chest.

"Dad?" They both asked, all thoughts of silence forgotten, their faces twisted in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

Their father continued laughing, a few tears rolling down his face. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" He gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"But _dad_," Lysander interrupted, still looking bemused. "Why are you down by the creek?"

"I was just collecting blueberries for your mum. She was going to make a batch of her homemade blueberry muffins for dessert tonight." He showed them the small bucket of round, fat blueberries on the ground near the bush. "Would you like to help me? It'll go faster with three."

"But where's the dem-guis?" Lorcan asked, pulling himself up from the ground. "You must have seen it. It was right around here." He looked around, trying to see beyond the light created by his father's lumos spell.

"It's a _Demiguise._" Rolf corrected, then looked sheepish. "Sorry boys." He apologized, "I think it was just me."

Both boys sighed in disappointment, sad to learn that their afternoon of waiting for the mystical creature was all for naught. They quickly filled the bucket to the brim with sweet berries and headed back to the house, just making it inside before the rain.

After dinner the two boys sat on the sill near their bedroom window, staring out at the rolling hills that were hidden by thick, torrential curtains of rain, deciding that they would have to wait until the next day to find the mythical creature of their adventures.

"But tonight's a night for cuddling by the fire."

The voice of their mother broke through their thoughts and they hurried to change into their pajamas, eager for blueberry muffins and hot chocolate by the fire on the cold, wet night.

And up in a large oak tree, shielded from the rain by the thick criss-crossing limbs and kept warm by its invisible coat of fur; listening to the haunting melody from the holes carved in the bark and munching on the green leaves of the mighty tree was an ape-like Demiguise, pleased at two young boys' determination to find him.

_And maybe, just maybe_, He thought, his lips curling into a smile. _Maybe tomorrow I'll let them see me._

_~~Fin~~_


End file.
